In prior-art thermal insulation systems, e.g., reusable low-temperature containers of light-weight design, which are suitable for long-term reusability for space flight purposes, a number of problems occur, which cannot be solved at present. These include, e.g.,
Quantitative determination of degradation over time, PA1 dynamic alternating load at the transition between the insulation and the container wall, PA1 prevention of the diffusion of oxygen through the insulation and condensation of the oxygen on the container wall or enrichment of a hydrogen-oxygen mixture in the insulation, PA1 minimizing the weight of the insulation by improving the thermal efficiency. PA1 The essential advantages of the present invention are: PA1 minimal mechanical problems between the container wall and the insulation, PA1 high thermal efficiency due to the layered structure, and PA1 simple design and consequently high long-term stability and low safety risk due to regular purging of the inert gas.